Addicted
by Psycho23
Summary: He's a rude, careless, lazy unpopular guy. She's a rich, spoiled, shy daddy's girl. People like us aren't supposed to fall in love. We're too different. This is a ShikaxHina fanfic, just experimenting. They seem like a cute couple. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

"Okay open them." My father said removing his hands from my eyes.

There parked in front of me, in all its glory was a brand new white Mercedes.

"Oh my god!" I cried jumping up and down.

I turned and hugged my dad. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you!" I cried still jumping.

My father smiled.

"Can I take it for a ride?" I asked.

My father scratched his head. "I don't know, Hinata it's kinda late."

"Please!" I begged making the sweetest face I could. "I won't go far."

"Alright." He said handing me the keys.

I jumped into the car and backed out the driveway.

I couldn't believe it. I had my very own car. My father had promised me one as soon as I turned 17. He said the better my grades the better the car. And he wasn't joking.

I had gotten all A's except in Calculus which I got a C. Ugh.

I couldn't wait to show Sakura and Ino. They would probably just congratulate me and say I was a daddy's girl, but I didn't mind.

That was the truth. I loved my father and not just because he spoiled me and brought me anything I wanted.

I loved him for him.

I pulled back into the driveway after my short drive. It was 10:00pm. My father had just gotten home from work when he had surprised me. I thanked him again before running up to the bathroom and brushing my teeth.

I decided I wasn't going to tell Ino and Sakura until tomorrow. I wished I were still dating Naruto just so I could share the news with him.

But that was over. IT had been over for a few months now and he had moved on. It was just me who still lingered on our lost relationship.

Him and me had been a couple since we were thirteen. My father had grown to love Naruto. I still hadn't told him about our breakup.

He'd probably freak about the fact that I was back in the dating mode. But I hadn't had a date since I broke up with Naruto. Sure a lot of guys have asked me out but they were all phonies. They only liked me because I was popular.

I was only popular because I had money and no other reason. My personality wasn't all that great. I'm very shy and quiet most of the time but

Having Sakura and Ino as friends and my recent joining of the dance club is kinda changing that. I brushed my hair and changed into my nightgown before lying down and falling asleep.

(Shikimaru's POV)

I stepped off my motorcycle and waited for Tenten to get her books.

"They are just so annoying." She said staring at a group of girls who were screaming about some new car.

"Just ignore them." I said grabbing her backpack from her.

She snatched it back. "That girl Ino is the most evil bitch ever!" She added sticking her tongue out at Ino Yamanaka who wasn't even looking our way.

"What's she done to you this time?" I asked as I pushed her along up the stairs.

"If you had been in school for the past few days you'd know she started a rumor that I was a lesbian."

Tenten was my best friend. Well, my only friend. We had known each other since we were 10. She didn't like dressy clothes or makeup and she had never had a boyfriend before so some girls would think she was lesbian or something.

I knew she wasn't.

"Like I said before, ignore them. And keep walking too." I added.

Tenten sighed.

"I'm gonna seriously hurt her." She said balling her fist.

I rolled my eyes and opened the door to our highschool. People were running around the halls. I wondered where they got so much energy so early.

"What brings you back to school?" Sasuke Uchiha said a smirk on his face. I knew he wasn't expecting an answer.

"Shut up Sasuke." Tenten said.

"Stay away from my girlfriend." Sasuke said to Tenten as he walked away.

Tenten's mouth dropped. She was about to run after Sasuke and do who knows what but I grabbed her.

"Forget him." I said.

Tenten was breathing hard and kicking and elbowing me. Just then the girls from outside entered the school.

Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga passed by us. Ino and Sakura giggled when they saw Tenten. Hinata just stared then looked away.

"If I let you go will you run after them?" I whispered in Tenten's ear. She shook her head.

I let her go slowly.

To my surprise she didn't go after them instead she opened her locker and shoved her backpack inside.

(Hinata's POV)

I sat down in my homeroom class. The teacher hadn't arrived yet. I played with my hair as I looked around the classroom.

None of my friends were in this class. I glanced at the empty seat beside me. It had been empty for 2 weeks now. I forgot who used to sit there. I could barely remember his face.

Suddenly, a tall boy with brown hair plopped down in the seat next to me. He startled me a bit.

I stared at him. He turned to me then turned back to his desk and rested his head. Just then the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class." Shizune sensei said as she sat down.

She looked around the classroom and her eyes fell on the boy beside me.

"Shikimaru you cannot just leave class for weeks and come back whenever you want." She said in a stern voice.

The boy stretched. "Are you the principle?" he asked.

A look of anger and embarrassment shot across Shizune sensei's face.

"I'm the vice principle and-

"Yeah yeah just teach your class okay lady?" he said resting his elbow on his desk and closing his eyes.

Shizune sensei let out a huff and began to teach.

I stared at Shikimaru at least I think that was his name. I had never talked to him before or really ever recognized him. He wasn't popular.

He was rude and he seemed like he had no cares in the world. He didn't talk much and when he did he usually wasn't saying anything nice.

He was the type of person my father would despise. I didn't even know him and I didn't really want to. I knew I wouldn't like him anyway. Our personalities would clash. I twisted my hair with my finger and turned my attention back to class.

At lunch I met up with Ino, Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba at our usual table.

Although Naruto and I weren't a couple anymore he was still friends with Sasuke and Kiba who were Sakura's and Ino's boyfriends so he stuck around.

I put a fry in my mouth and watched as that Shikimaru guy walked into the cafeteria with that girl he was with earlier. I think they were best friends or something. She didn't look like the type of person he would date and besides

Ino and Sakura said the girl was lesbian.

"Hinata hello!" Sakura said waving her hand in my face.

"I'm sorry." I said smiling.

"What were you looking at?" Ino asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

Sakura shrugged.

I half listened as Sakura and Ino made plans for the party Ino was throwing.

She had invited most of the school except a few people she absolutely hated. Like that girl Shikimaru hung out with. The party would be tomorrow night. I had already gotten permission from my father to go.

Yes, unfortunately I still asked my father for permission. I just felt wrong doing things behind his back.

I knew he wouldn't even be home at the time but I still asked.

After lunch we headed to P.E. I followed Sakura and Ino into the locker room and changed into shorts and a shirt. That girl Shikimaru had been with sat in the locker room putting on her socks.

"They let you in here?" Ino said to her.

The girl stared at her. "What's so surprising about that? They let the number one slut in didn't they?" She said getting up and walking into the gym.

"Bitch!" Ino cried after her.

I lowered my head and pulled on my socks. I didn't think it was right that they bugged that girl but it wasn't my problem.

Once we got into the gym Gai sensei made us do push ups 20 for the girls and 50 for the guys before we could do anything else.

I sighed and got on the floor. I hated push-ups they were so hard and I was really weak. I have always been.

"Hinata move it!" Gai sensei cried. Then he tuned to the guys.

"That's a good time Shikimaru," he said. "Maybe you can help Hinata over here." He said directing Shikimaru to come over towards me.

I closed my eyes. This was so embarrassing.

"What a drag you do something right and you don't get a reward." Shikimaru mumbled as he sat beside me.

His friend was on the other side of me. She finished her last push up and sat up. Man she was fast.

"Your problem is your back isn't straight." Shikimaru said. His arms were crossed.

I sighed and tried to straighten my back. I could see Naruto staring at me as he did his push ups. A look of jealousy flashed across his eyes.

He seriously had nothing to worry about but I wasn't about to tell him that.

"Now go down." Shikimaru said. _Boy did that sound wrong. _

I tried to go down but I fell on my stomach. The girl laughed. Shikimaru hit her playfully. "Shut up Tenten." he whispered.

"It's funny," she whispered back.

Shikimaru grabbed my arm and helped me up. "Bend your arms," he whispered.

I took a deep breath and tried again. It worked. It was so much easier than doing what I had been doing before which I know wasn't even a real push up just something I had made up.

Shikimaru watched me finish my 20 push-ups then he got up without a word and walked away with Tenten.

"That must have been torture." Sakura whispered.

I shook my head. "Actually it wasn't that bad."


	2. Messy Snacks and Cell Phone Mishaps

Psycho here, with the work of Faint, well you guys already know the routine, read and review! And well, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, sadly. Well, it wouldn't hurt to own Shikamaru. ;)

* * *

(Shikamaru POV)

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Tenten as we walked out of the school building.

"Yeah," she said, while following me to my motorcycle.

"I can't believe Gai sensei made you help her," she said, while glaring at Hinata Hyuga from across the parking lot who was walking to her car.

I watched her crumble up a piece of paper and throw it in the trash. As she walked past us a small white device fell to the ground. It was a cell phone.

I bent down and picked it up. I would have handed it to her but her annoying friends rushed towards her before I could say anything.

I shoved the cell phone into my pocket.

"She thinks she's so perfect." Tenten said pulling her backpack over her shoulders. She hadn't seen me pick up the cell phone because she was too busy watching Hinata laugh with her friends.

"She's a brat," I said climbing on my motorcycle.

Tenten climbed on behind me and wrapped her hands tightly around my waist. I cranked it up and stepped on the gas.

I began to drive out of the parking lot just as Hinata was backing up. She almost hit us but I sped up.

I looked back at her through the motorcycle's side mirror. She was leaning against the back of her seat with her eyes closed.

I grinned.

"That was close," Tenten said giggling.

I loved to hear Tenten laugh. It was nothing like her hard personality. It was actually soft and cute.

"Did you hear about Ino's party?" she asked.

I shook my head. "If you're not invited, I'm not going." I said.

"Oh trust me if I wanted to go I'd go, invited or not." Tenten said. "But, I don't want to go. Besides, I'm going to be out of town this weekend," she said.

Tenten's aunt had passed away and her mother wanted to go to the funeral and of course she had to go along.

She really didn't want to go but she had no choice.

~xXx~

I stopped at my apartment and Tenten and I both went inside.

She went straight to the fridge to take out ingredients and began making a sandwich. "Bring me one too!" I called after her.

"You're lazy!" she cried back.

I sat down on the couch and opened my book bag to pull out my books. I searched through them until I found my Calculus homework. I sucked at every subject except Calculus. Just then, I remember the cell phone. Pulling it out my pocket, I studied the contraption.

It was one of the newest models. I was about to open it when I heard Tenten's footsteps. I stuffed the cell phone in my backpack.

Tenten came into the living room and handed me a sandwich.

I took it from her hand it bought it to my mouth. Before I could take a bite she snatched it back.

"Say thank you," she demanded.

"I don't say thank you." I said, while trying to snatch the sandwich back but she just moved it further away.

"Then you won't be getting this," she said.

I jumped off the couch and began chasing her around the room.

She pranced around the room squealing. "Stay away!"

I finally grabbed her from behind and tackled the now smashed sandwich from her hands.

"Eww you're gonna eat that?" she said making a face.

"In fact, I'm gonna eat it in your face." I said taking a big bite.

She just stared at me a weird expression on her face.

"What? I'm hungry the cafeteria food sucks." I said taking another bite.

"It's not that." Tenten said taking my hand and bringing it up to her face.

"What are you doing?" I asked, my mouth was stuffed but she could understand me clearly. She was used to me stuffing my mouth.

"You smell like her," she said.

"What? I smell like who?" I asked, stopping the chewing all together.

"You smell like that Hyuga girl," she said scrunching up her nose.

I snatched my hand away from her and took a sniff.

She was right I smelled like Hinata.

I could never forget her smell. I smelled it every time she walked by. It wasn't a bad smell either, it actually smelled really good.

I couldn't describe it.

"Go take a shower!" Tenten yelled, bringing me out of my thoughts while pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Can't I just wash my hands?" I asked.

"No!" she cried. "If you don't wash up now you'll be infected by the stupid snob disease," she said. She was actually serious.

I took off my shirt.

Tenten still stood there. "I'm waiting till you get in and I hear the water running," she added. "Now get in."

I rolled my eyes and climbed into the shower.

I turned on the water. "Hey Tenten, hand me the soap!" I called, even though I could reach it perfectly.

Tenten reached her hand past the shower curtain. I grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Ahh!" she cried as she fell against me.

"What are you doing?"

I laughed.

"If I have to take a shower so do you," I said.

* * *

(Hinata's POV)

"My parents aren't going to be home," Ino said after she hung up the phone.

"That's great!" Sakura cried.

"They're not?" I asked.

"Hinata don't be such a wuss, everything will be fine." Ino said patting me on the back.

I wasn't sure about going to an _un_-supervised party, my father thought Ino's parents would be there.

"And, this will be a great chance for you to meet a new guy." Ino said smiling.

I sighed.

"Okay, I'm not bailing." I said taking a sip of cherry soda. The three of us were at Ino's house, taking care of the usual pre-party rituals.

Sakura took some of my hair in her hand. "You can't act picky okay?" she said yanking my hair a little.

"Ouch!" I cried. "I'm not picky!"

Ino's mouth dropped open. "Says the girl who turned down three different guys last week."

"I wasn't ready." I retorted defensively.

"Then when will you be ready?" Sakura asked. "You and Naruto broke up months ago and you still aren't seeing anyone."

"I don't know." I said standing up and leaning against the wall.

"Okay...well lets talk about today." Sakura said changing the subject. "Did you get your Calculus quiz back?" she asked.

I shook my head.

Truth was I had gotten it but I crumbled it up and threw it in the trash after seeing the big D written on the top.

"I don't get why they still didn't give you yours." Sakura said shaking her head.

"Forget about stupid Calculus." Ino said. "What was Gai thinking making that guy help you?" she said.

"I know." Sakura said making a face.

"What was his name again?" Ino said.

I watched as Ino and Sakura tried to remember Shikamaru's name.

"Shito...no...Shijiru no that's not it's um..." Ino said, wrapped in her thoughts.

"Shikamaru." I said.

"Yeah that's his name." Sakura said. Then she raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" she asked.

"He's in most of my classes." I mumbled.

Sakura nodded.

"Well anyway, I think it was totally inappropriate for Gai to make him help you like that," Ino said. "I would die if he touched me," she added.

"He was probably so happy to touch a real girl after being with that Tenten girl all the time," Ino said.

I bit my lip. And felt around in my pocket for my cell phone.

"Oh my god!" I cried.

"What's wrong?" Sakura and Ino chorused simultaneously.

"My cell phone is missing!" I said.

"Are you sure?" Sakura asked.

"I had it in my pocket and now it's gone," I replied.

"Maybe it's in your car or something," Ino said.

I nodded. "Maybe, I'll go look," I said running towards the door and heading outside.

I opened up my car and looked on the seat. I still didn't see my phone.

"It's not here," I said.

"When's the last time you had it?" Ino asked.

I thought back to the last time I had my cell phone. I had felt it in my pocket before I crumbled my test.

It must have fallen out or something, if it did I would never see it again.

I sighed.

"Forget it it's gone," I said.

"Why don't you ask your father to buy you a new one?" Ino asked.

"It won't be the same," I answered. "I gotta go."

I climbed into my car before either of them could say goodbye or protest. Every time I lost something everyone just thinks, _hey she can get a new one_. I could but...

That cell phone was very valuable to me. Not just because it was expensive but also because...my mother had designed it before she died.

My father had recently showed the design to one of his friends who made it for me. I didn't want another cell phone, I wanted this one.

* * *

(Shikamaru's POV)

I stared at Tenten as she slept on the floor beside me.

She looked so pleasant in her sleep.

Her mother wasn't home once again and she didn't want to go to her house, instead she slept over, like she did most of the time.

I sat up and reached for my book bag then digging in it to pull out the cell phone.

It was one of a kind, I studied the outside of it. It had 'Hinata' engraved on it.

It smelled like her too.

I smiled and opened it.

"Hey Hina!" It said aloud.

I glanced at Tenten to see if she had woken up because of the greeting.

She was sound asleep.

I continued to explore the phone. I searched through her music. She had a lot of_ love_ songs downloaded.

"Hopeless romantic huh?" I said aloud. "What a drag."

I read the title of a song called "I Can't Help Falling In Love With You" Where had I heard that before?

I knew I had heard that title before but I couldn't think of where.

I played the song.

_Wise men say only fools rush in,  
but I can't help falling in love with you._

_Shall I stay would it be a sin,  
if I can't help falling in love with you._

I closed my eyes and listened to the lyrics. I still couldn't figure out where I'd heard it before.

I stopped the song and went on to her pictures.

The first picture I saw was a picture of a small Hinata and a fluffy white rabbit.

She was smiling and holding it tightly in her arms. She had two pigtails and she wore her grade school uniform. She was missing a few teeth but it looked so cute.

I smiled and went to the next picture.

It was a picture of Hinata and that blonde boy. He was kissing her on the cheek and she was blushing hard. She had short hair. I had never seen her with short hair before.

I turned to the next picture, which was a picture of her and her pink haired friend posing by a snowman.

Hinata looked cold and her cheeks were red. I smiled and turned to the next picture.

This one made my mouth drop wide.

It was a picture of Hinata in a bikini. She had a shocked expression on her face. Her other blonde haired friend was behind her holding a jacket.

It looked like she had just snatched it off of Hinata.

Hinata's body was flawless. Much like a model's body.

Suddenly the phone began to ring. It startled me, I glanced at Tenten again to see if she was awake. She still slept soundly. _Well, she was always a heavy sleeper. I swear, that girl could sleep through the loudest concert. _

I got up and went into the kitchen as the phone still rang.

The number calling said 'Home'.

It was probably her father or something. I wasn't going to answer it though. Even if I wanted to, I didn't know how. This phone was so weird.

Just then the answering machine came on.

"_Um...hello."_ I heard a small voice say.

_"This is Hinata Hyuga the owner of this phone, I just want to say to whoever may_ _have found it...Um...please return it. It means so much to me. If you have a heart, you'll do it! My address is in the phone so pleeeeaaase return it. As to a reward...anything."_

Hinata stopped talking. The message was over.

I held the phone in my in my hand and stared at it.

"Anything." I repeated.

* * *

AN: Fun chapter huh? Lol, I wonder what's gonna happen next? Stick around and you'll find out. :) Please review.


End file.
